Conventionally, in some portable terminals in which a plurality of substrates (two, for example) are superimposed and housed in a case, the first and second substrates are fixed by a frame formed of plastic or metal. For example, with reference to FIG. 4, a portable terminal 101 comprises an upper case 103a and a lower case 103b that form a hollow case; a substrate 110 (which includes mounted electronic parts 111, 113 and shielding parts 112, 114) placed inside the case on the side of upper case 103a; a substrate 120 (which includes a mounted electronic part 121) placed inside the case on the side of lower case 103b; and a frame 130 placed inside the case between the substrates 110 and 120 and having a claw portion 130a for securing the substrate 110 and a claw portion 130b for securing the substrate 120; wherein an assembly comprising the substrates 110, the substrate 120 and the frame 130 is embraced by the upper case 103a and the lower case 103b. The claw portions 130a, 130b of the frame 130 secure the substrates 110, 120 in such a manner that they will not be dislodged in the stacking direction. As a result, the assembly comprising the substrates 110, 120 and frame 130 is secured to the case.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Kokai Publication No. JP-P2000-78253A